narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuguari Clan
The Kuguari clan is a clan in the fanfiction "Naruto: Kimza Chronicles", written by Ishiino Gerdo. The Kuguari clan was the most powerful clan in the Land of Cascades as well as one of the first and most powerful clans in the world. They were known for their mastery of fūinjutsu and Space-Time ninjutsu. They are also credited with the foundation of Arizogakure. They were eventually succeeded by their descendants, the Kimza clan. Background Founding The Kuguari clan used to be a loose group of small nomadic families that banded together for survival. While wandering together, the group came across a land of dark mist and energy. This energy was chakra of the dimensional rift of Ten-Ja. Once they came in contact with this chakra, their own chakra became attuned with it and they became capable of warping the dimensional planes by manipulating Ten-Ja's spatial fields and traveling around their own world with great quickness and ease. They found out this dimensional travel would make them unmatched in combat. This chakra also passed to their offspring like a kekkei genkai. The dark chakra corrupted their minds and made them lust for domination. The most powerful of the group was nominated leader and he renamed the group the Kuguari clan. Conquests For the next 15 years, the Kuguari clan took over and eradicated every ninja clan they could find. They mastered Ten-Ja's dark powers and created a powerful and horrifying jutsu, the Kuguari Style: Banishing Vortex Technique, to banish their foes into oblivion. Only the most powerful of their adversaries were spared and terms of peace were spoken over. After a while, the Kuguari and the people who decided to follow them rather than getting destroyed, created a home nestled in a canyon and away from impending threats. The Village was named the Kuguari village in respect for its leaders. Their boundaries were made and the area was known as the Land of Cascades. Second Shinobi World War and Steps for Peace A few years later, the Kuguari Village was faced with a severe threat, the Second Shinobi World War. During this war, the Kuguari Village was found and attacked by shinobi of every nation. The Kuguari clan, enthralled by the war, quickly joined in on the side of Sunagakure. The war eventually reached the Kuguari Village and the village was nearly decimated, killing many civilians and wiping out entire clans. The Kuguari Village won battles, but many lives were lost in the process. The losses continued to rise, but the Kuguari continued, unfazed by what was happening around them. The people blamed the Kuguari for their involvement in the war, but there was no clan strong enough to challenge their might. Finally, one member named Iro Kuguari decided to do something about it. After training to reach a level of power never reached before by a Kuguari, he gathered a few of his clansmen that wanted peace and proceeded to fight against their own clan. The two factions were equally matched and the civil war seemed to be at a standstill. However, the Second Shinobi World War made matters worse and forced the civil war to continue. Channelling their chakra together, the peace-loving Kuguari sealed their more violent brethern in a Banishing Vortex that was greater than any ever made. Fearing that this technique would drive his new clan to violence yet again, Iro created a special seal in each of his clan member's eyes, including his own. This seal drove away some of the Kuguari clan's stronger techniques and forced them to restort to less powerful measures. This method weakened the Kuguari clan greatly, but they were still the most powerful clan in the Kuguari Village. As a last method to end their bloody legacy, Iro renamed the clan the Kimza clan and he became known as the First Kimza. The remaining Kuguari refused to be renamed, but allowed thier children to be. The Iro renamed the village Arizogakure in namesake of its location. Once the first members of the Kimza clan were born, it was revealed that the seal mutated into an dōjutsu that was later renamed the Senchūgan. This new kekkei genkai enabled the Kimza to become stronger than the seal would allow. Arizogakure was recognized as a Hidden Village afterwards. The Kuguari's Rebellion After the founding of Arizogakure, the Kuguari clan became the protectors of the village and Yoshinnori Kimza, Iro's only son, became the First Iyokage years later. After a few years, a few of the Kuguari were disgraced when they saw how far the clan had fallen. This caused their dark chakra to quickly acquire their innate lust for blood and begand finding a way to regain their lost power. In their desperation, they activated the Dai Senchūgan, an occular jutsu that dispelled the effects of their seal. Using their newfound power, they opened the Banishing Void and summoned Bukarok, one of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates. Bukarok went on a rampage throughout the village, realizing that Ten-Ja, the place it was created to guard, was being manipulated by the Kuguari. Yoshinori quickly found out and awakened his own Dai Senchūgan to combat the beast. In the end, the Iyokage managed to defeat Bukarok, but was unable to seal its entirety into Ten-Ja, the place it came from. As a result, he destroyed its body and sealed its soul in a scroll. The demand of chakra was too high for the Iyokage and he died afterwards. The Kuguari clan members were found and executed. The Kuguari's Last Days Years later, about 30 years before the start of Kimza Chronicles, Arizogakure was at war with Shiragakure, the Hidden Village of the Land of Steel. The Kuguari clan had reached its final days, with every member at least 60 years old. The Ketsu clan had surpassed the Kuguari clan in age, numbers, and power. However, that did not stop the Kuguari from attempting a last reach for power. When Ezemaru Kimza left to go to Konohagakure for an alliance treaty meeting, the Kuguari hired a Kimza clan member to murder the Third Iyokage, Toshiya Kimza. Despite the Kimza refusing the order, it was carried out anyway by the Kimza being possessed by Bukarok. The Kuguari then nominated Ezemaru for position for Fourth Iyokage, thinking they could use his immense power to stir up war. However, Ezemaru was peacful and decided to use his position to rebuild the village. The Kuguari allowed this to go through, hoping that this would give them a measure of power, which it did. After a while, the Kuguari lost their lust for battle with age. Now, they wanted to keep the village safe from harm. The standoff between Arizo and Shira had ended and Shira once again attacked the village. Ezemaru went to Kuguari council, wishing to wage full-out war in the sake of peace. The now peaceful Kuguari rejected this wish, which set the events for the last days of not only the Kuguari, but all of Arizo. Ezemaru returned days later, enraged by the fact that he had learned from Bukarok that the Kuguari played a hand in his grandfather's murder. Already emotional, Ezemaru's darkening heart was taken advantage of by Bukarok and Ezemaru killed every single member of the Kuguari council within minutes. As of this incident, the Kuguari clan was officially extinct. Aftermath With the Kuguari clan gone, there was now no one with the power to reseal Bukarok. This resulted with the other three of the Four Guardian Beasts to be freed. Enraged by the legacy of the Kuguari clan, Ezemaru murdered the Ketsu clan and destroyed Arizo. Ezemaru then set out to finish off the last of the Kimza to cleanse the world of the Kuguari while Bukarok wanted to finish off the Kimza to ensure that no one would awaken a Dai Senchūgan and regain the Kuguari's powers. With the Kuguari and Kimza clans gone and Arizo destroyed, the position of Hidden Village was given to nearby Luragakure. Abilities Being the most powerful clan in the Land of Skies, the Kuguari contained powerful warriors who were excellent with attacks of every range. They had a natural affinity for Wind and Water Release techniques and were extremely skilled in fūinjutsu, able to seal many objects into various containers. Most Kuguari clan members had incredible speed as a result of the Kuguari Style: Mystic Step Technique. They were also insightful, able to detail their opponent's moves within minutes of battle. The Kuguari clan was most known and feared for their Space-Time ninjutsu. Their mostly used was the Mystic Step, but their most powerful was the Kuguari Style: Banishing Vortex Technique, which opened a large wormhole to Ten-Ja that offered no escape or safety. This technique defeated many clans in one shot and made the clan a powerful adversary in the Second Shinobi World War. It was eventually sealed away to prevent the attempt to use the jutsu for world domination. Their abilities could be transferred to a Kimza if they managed to awaken the Dai Senchūgan. So far, only four Kimza in the history of the world have managed to awaken and use the dōjutsu and its Kuguari techniques. Trivia *The Kuguari clan's love for violence was known as the Curse of Bloodlust due to their lust for battle and their powerful techniques to prove it. It is said that only the Uchiha clan possessed a trait close of the Curse of Bloodlust of the Kuguari, the Curse of Hatred. ** It is revealed that the Curse of Bloodlust was a genetic factor stemming from the influence of Ten-Ja's dark chakra. Only a few were able to bypass this genetic curse by believing in peace and tempering their resolve to remain hopeful. However, the curse could return if one was filled with negative emotion of exposed to great power. *As of the Bukarok Arc, Sanhiro Ketsu is possibly the last descendant of the Kuguari clan. That means, he is the only one left that can reseal the Guardian Beasts within Tenga Hell. Category:Ninja Clans Category:Clans